


Swirls of Colors

by villainousunsub



Series: AU Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person's nails changes colors depending on their soulmates mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirls of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Black: authority and power  
> White: innocence and purity  
> Red: Love  
> Blue: Depressed  
> Green:Relaxed  
> Yellow:Concentration  
> Purple:Romantic

Kara kept a small notebook on her at all time, the notebook contained dates, times, and colors. It wasn’t unusual for people to keep a record of their soulmate’s mood, most people also didn’t work for their mates, so their notes were useless after the first five years or so. Kara wasn’t worried about Cat finding out who her soulmate was, she knew the woman had given up on trying to find her a long time ago. 

Kara sighed as she saw her nails start to swirl into another color. She held her breath, praying that they won’t turn black again; when she looked back down they were a mix of blue and yellow. Kara knew it wasn’t the greatest turn of events, but it was at least one that she could fix. 

She knew she would have to wait until the yellow disappeared and only the blue remained. Kara waited and waited, it took three hours for the yellow to fade away (there were a couple times Kara thought it was safe, until her nails turned pitch black; they eventually went back to the swirls of blue and yellow). Kara glanced around to the rest of the floor, only a few people remained and they were all rushing to get out of there. 

Kara cleaned up her desk, grabbed her tablet, and then walked into Cat’s office. She silently moved around, filling a glass of M & M’s, another with scotch, and placing (already edited) layouts onto the coffee table. Cat huffed as she saw Kara standing in the middle of her office, waiting to be told she could sit and work in there with her. 

Cat unplugged her laptop and stacked the papers she was working on, onto the device. She sat on her side of the couch, legs folded underneath her. Kara quickly placed herself on the other end, a little more tense than the other woman.

Kara read through emails, sorting them carefully. They worked in silence, neither looking up from their work. Kara smiled as she watched her nails change from blue to green. Kara quickly peeked at Cat’s hands, her nails were bright with red, white, and purple. Kara smiled at the way Cat would run the pad of her thumb over each nail when she became frustrated with a piece. 

The longer they worked, the less Kara had to do. She switched from her usual work to her side hobby, drawing. It didn’t take Kara long to figure out what she wanted to draw, it was the one thing that was always on her mind, the future. Kara leaned further into the couch, her feet creeping their way closer to Cat, and her eyes constantly flickering back and forth between her tablet and the woman of her inspiration. 

“Would you mind telling me why you keep staring at me?” Cat never looked up from her paper as she spoke. 

“Just working on something.”

“That something would be what exactly?” Kara blushed and tucked her feet under Cat’s legs. 

“Another piece in my soulmate collection. I sometimes draw in my free time and the local art museum has taken an interest.” Cat paused and stared at Kara. 

“So you found your soulmate, have you? As for your free time, I don’t care what hobby you may or may not pick up.” Kara nodded at the snark. 

“I found her, but she refuses to believe in soulmates, well her’s at least. I wish she would acknowledge that there is still time and she hasn’t been abandoned by her god. But I’ll wait for however long it takes, she’ll come around eventually.”

“Sounds like you got yourself quite a person. May I see the artwork when you are finished?”

“If you want, just don’t be too hard. I mean I’m not a professional or anything, it’s just for fun.” Cat hummed before continuing her work. 

Cat waited patiently, well as patiently as she could, for Kara to finish drawing her mystery soulmate. She would grip her pend tighter whenever Kara stopped, hoping she would soon see the acclaimed work of her assistant. Kara would poke her pen into her palm as she tried to figure out what detail she was missing. 

“Done!” Cat sat up straight and tried to look over the girl’s shoulder. 

“Kara, that looks gorgeous. Wait. Is that suppose to be me?”

“Yes. You are so oblivious to your own life, that you missed all the signs. If you aren’t comfortable with me being your soulmate, I can pretend this never happened.” Cat smiled at the purity and selfishness of Kara’s words. She laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and scooted closer. 

“Show me the other pictures of us, or any of your work really. They are exquisite, just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like an hour late but its here and tomorrow's might be late too (i have tons of work to get done)


End file.
